


Bend Over Baby!

by DryDreams



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit sees her Mom bending over backwards and gets ideas.<br/>Adorable Way family moments. Nothing scandalous, huge amounts of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over Baby!

*thump*

*THUMP* 

Bandit fell back onto the carpet and laughed loudly, closely followed by her Dad. Gerard lay on the ground, knees splayed, rubbing his head. 

"Whose idea was this again?"

Lyn-z grinned delightedly.   
"Bumble bee, I think Daddy can do better. Don't you?"  
The little girl clapped her hands and stood up, tugging fruitlessly on the end of her dad’s sleeves as he let his arms dangle limply in her tiny grasp.

~

It had all started when Gerard brought Bandit out to see Mommy play. He led her backstage as "Never Wanted To Dance" kicked in, and her eyes lit up when she spotted Lyn-z, who grinned and blew a kiss before dropping her hands to the strings. Bandit was loving the upbeat song through her pink sound blocking headphones, and Gerard danced her around, jumping up and down whenever Jimmy did- all the important jumping times, obviously.   
Suddenly, Lyn-z dropped into a backbend, looking up at Gerard from across the stage. He had to stop dead in his tracks for a moment and admire the view, his jaw dropping a little (it never really got old) when Bandit suddenly tugged on his hand, and with a little gasp pointed and said 

"Mommy is upside down!!!!"

He laughed, but little did he know what he was in for.

A few days later, back at home, Gerard walked into the living room with a science fiction novel as Bandit was quietly coloring on the coffee table. He sat down on the green couch and observed. He managed to make out something vaguely guitar shaped and some plaid.   
"What are you drawing, bumblebee?" He asked, and she paused and contemplated her work for a moment, pink mouth twisted into a very serious expression.   
Then she pointed to the middle of the paper where most of the color was and smiled up at him.   
"It's mommy! She's upside down!" Her little finger moved over to another splotch of color;   
"and that's me upside down!"  
Gerard grinned.   
"That's awesome, Bee! We can bring it to show mommy when we pick her up from the airport on Friday!"  
She looked satisfied and went back to coloring in a red splotch for a little while, but soon looked up at her Dad again.

"You're better at it than me, daddy, will you do it?"

He looked up from his space-desert battle in surprise.  
"You want me to draw mommy upside down?" He asked. The little girl nodded vigorously, holding out an almost clean sheet of paper. 

"Alright, I don’t know if I can do better than you, but I'll give it a shot!"

He worked for quite some time, trying to do Lyn-z's pigtails (and thighs) justice. Bandit watched intently for a little while, and then went back to coloring her own version of the picture. The two sat in silence for a little while, twin eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When Gerard was finally satisfied with the shine on Lyn-z's lipstick, he put his colored pencil down.   
"Is that alright, Bandit?" He pushed the paper towards her and she picked it up, making a sound like she was clearing her throat and pretending to contemplate his work solemnly. He covered his mouth and smiled as he watched her lips purse exaggeratedly. After a few seconds she put it down and looked over at him, lips still pursed.   
"It's be-ootiful daddy." He laughed and she grinned, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Just like mommy!"  
He held her tight and his stomach twisted happily.   
"Just like mommy."

On Friday when it was time to pick Lyn-z up at the airport, Bandit gathered her picture, and Gerard's, folded them very neatly and put them in the pocket of her yellow raincoat. She got into the car quietly and buckled her seat belt all by herself. Gerard got into the front seat of their black Volkswagen and looked at her in the mirror, smiling his crooked smile. 

"You're excitement is a little subdued, bumblebee. Are you good?"   
She smiled a secret little smile back at him and he realized that she was planning something.

"I'm good Daddy. What is sub-dood? Is that dude like you call uncle Mikey?"  
Gerard laughed.  
"No, subdued means...when something is really big but you don't let it all show. Does that make sense?"  
She thought for a moment.   
"My ex-sit-mint is really big..." She said. Gerard smiled.  
"Right! But you aren't acting as excited as your excitement is!" She smiled again.  
"Right!"  
He laughed, loving how she understood the ridiculous way that he tried to explain things to her. 

When Gerard spotted Lyn-z coming down the escalator, his heart pit-pattered a little weirdly for a second and he smiled as wide as he could. Bandit spotted her soon after and took off, catapulting herself into Mom's waiting arms.  
"I missed you Mommy!!"   
Lynz hugged the little girl tight and winked at Gerard over her shoulder.   
"I missed you too sweetie!! Now let me go so I can give daddy a hug!"  
Bandit graciously stepped back and Lyn-z stood up and smiled that crazy smile. Gerard took a quick step into her arms and held her tight, drawing in a deep breath of her secret deodorant and that weird tour smell everyone always gets after a while on the road.   
"Kiss her Daddy!" Came a little voice and then little arms were around their legs as Bandit looked up at them grinning. And so he did, without a single complaint.

The three of them went straight to bed after getting home, and the next afternoon was filled with unpacking, debriefing the nanny and a surprise visit from Mikey, who was in the neighborhood and had Frank on the phone. After everyone said hello to 'uncle frank', Gerard and Mikey caught up, and there were hugs, and then finally he was out the door. The two tired adults collapsed onto the couch. Bandit took this moment to voice what she had been waiting for all week. She tiptoed over to the couch and tugged on Lyn-z's sleeve. "Mommy?"  
"What is it bumblebee?" Lynz brushed the little girl’s hair out of her face.   
"Will you teach me and Daddy how to go upside down?"  
Lynz was confused for a moment but realized about as fast as Gerard did, a mischievous smile crossing her face as she looked at him and his eyes widened in panic.   
"I think that's a fun idea sweetheart! I bet you will be better at it than daddy!" She giggled as Gerard groaned and his his face in his hands.   
"I'm too old for this" he said in a muffled voice.

*thump*

Bandit collapsed into giggles as Gerard fell onto the carpet for the fourth time. He moaned exaggeratedly and rolled over, looking up at Lynz who was kneeling near his head.  
"This is not happening. It's just not possible." She grinned down at him and he pulled himself forward to rest his head on her lap. 

"Bandit, I think mommy is a superhero."  
Bandit’s eyes widened.   
"Really!??"

"Really." He smiled up at Lyn-z and slid his hand under the hem of his wife's skirt to rest on her thigh. She giggled and followed it, covering his hand with hers.   
"I think mommy is a special kind of superhero who can go upside down, and I can't because I'm just a dude."

Bandit scooted over to them on her bum.  
"Dude like sub-dude?" She asked.  
Gerard laughed.   
"No, dude like what I call uncle Mikey. He's just a dude too. We're both dudes who can't go upside down."  
"But Uncle Mikey can play the big guitar just like mommy!"   
"Yeah but Uncle Mikey is not as cool as mommy!"  
Lynz grinned and squeezed Gerard's hand.   
"That's right" she laughed.   
"But what about you, bumble bee? I think you are a superhero too!"  
The little girl jumped up, excited.  
"I'm a superhero too!! I can go upside down too!"  
She spread her feet apart and leaned back a little to look at the ceiling.  
"See!?" She exclaimed.  
Gerard grinned.  
"I don't know if I can deal with all the superheroes in my house."  
Lynz tugged on his hair and leaned down to kiss him. Bandit giggled, standing upright again.   
"Mommy kissed you upside down like in Spider-Man"  
Gerard smiled and his stomach happily twisted as he kissed Lynz again.  
"Yes, yes she did"


End file.
